The Master
|actor = Chipo Chung}} Ada, also known as the Master, is the head of the Abbot Monastery. Her purpose is to train people with the Gift. Biography Backstory The Master has a past with Bajie and Minerva. She has trained them for many years before they departed paths. Controlling M.K.s gift One night, the Master came across M.K. in her personal quarters. When she questioned his motives for being there, he asked to see the Master. Possessing a broomstick, she requested M.K. to hold it while she went to find him. Once she tossed the broom to M.K., it bounced from his grip and caused a gust to powerfully repel him. Within seconds, she was standing beside him. When asked how she did it, she responded "a lot of practice." It did not take long for M.K. to realize that she was the Master. , the Master conceals her injury from him and heals it after he leaves.]] She offered him dinner and as they spoke about M.K.s eventual departure, the Master responded with knowledge on M.K.s personal relationships and objective. Lastly, she gave M.K. the choice to leave, but under that condition that if he could dodge a origami crane without losing control. She blew the crane from her palm, thus causing it to fly past M.K. and scrape his cheek. After M.K.s power became activated, he jumped and attacked her. She easily blocked his punch and applied pressure points to stun him and subdue his power. As she helped M.K. recover, he returned back to his room. Once he was out of sight, she discreetly lifted her sleeve and revealed a broken wrist. She carefully pushed in a protruding bone and healed herself, ultimately causing her to fall to knees, weakened. The following day, the Master intruded on a heated training session between Ava and M.K. She relieved Ava of her duties and took M.K. under her wing. She then followed up with a question, asking him if he's ready "for the hard part". One night, the Master sneaked into the barracks to summon M.K. She was followed into a room of mirrors where she explained to him that there was something, or rather someone, ceasing control of his power. Stating that she could help unblock it, he confirmed that he was prepared to go through with it. The Master crushed an origami that turned into a smoke for him to inhale. When his trance was finished, she welcomed him back and they returned to her room. Angered by his visions, The Master tried to reason with M.K. and told him that going through this process was the only way for him to gain control of his Gift. When M.K. told her that he was never willing to go through the process again, she explained that he would never be ready to leave the monastery. As he stormed off, the Master told him that he will always remain a slave to his gift unless he faces his past. However, she was approached by M.K. another night to repeat the task. The visions were so strong for M.K. that he began to react. The Master calmed him as he awoke started and erractic. Not too soon afterward, she was approached once again by M.K. Wanting to try again, the Master was reluctant to rush things after what happened last time. She explained that losing control was not just dangerous for him but could be deadly for others, namely herself. After Death After Sunny is apparently killed while killing Pilgrim, he awakens in the realm between life and death where he is greeted by the Master. The Master explains where they are and that Sunny's long-buried Gift was reactivated in his final moments and will heal his mortal body in time and bring Sunny back in due time. However, the Master warns that although Pilgrim is dead, the world has grown even more dangerous. The Master explains that an evil buried long ago, one that is more powerful and insidious than any human is about to return. Stating that Sunny's work has only just begun, she leads him away. Appearances *202 *203 *205 *207 Season 3 *308 *309 *310 *311 *312 *313 *314 *316 }} Reference Category:Characters Category:Abbots Category:Gifted Category:Deceased